Forbidden
by SageWriting
Summary: Another time travel story, but completely different! Angst, action, and heavy doses of Harry, the marauders, Snape, and Voldemort.Its a race, folks. To get home.But is there even a home to go back to?PLZ RR! UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Forbidden

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and so far there are no OCs in this story.

a/n: Hello there. This is the rather short prologue to my second attempted Harry Potter story. The first is called: Year One: The courage of the Griffin and it takes place when James and them first went to Hogwarts. Please, if you are reading this one, go read that one too! **Please read: there will be some bloody scenes from time to time, but nothing too extreme. Also, review run this story. You review and you get an update, not too bad a deal if I say so myself.**

-----------------------------

A rat scurried across the filthy, cold, damp stone cell that could, in muggle standards, be considered smaller than a closet. There were no windows, but there were two steel doors, their once shiny metallic exteriors now streaked with trace remnants of fire and a fair amount of blood. The other door was clean, almost glowing. In fact it was, for it was warded against the one sealed within. There was no need to ward the other door, the horror and the memories were too strong there, it would only lead to insanity.

The clean and warded door led to safety, to hope, to an escape only dreamed about, never anticipated. Sure, the prisoner wished for deliverance, but that could only come from death. The other led to a larger room, far larger, its ceiling so high it was enveloped in shadow that not even the brightest light could dismiss. Blood coated the floor, clogging the drain that had been inserted in the direct center of the room, underneath the machine that was able to drench the walls in the crimson life-force of the tortured.

You were fastened at your neck by a collar that strapped over your shoulders and torso, then your legs would be attached to a more lenient chain that in turn, was attached to a wheel that could raise your body until you hung totally parallel to the ground. It was easier to distribute damage easier that way. The collar could also be taken off, and transformed into arm bands, which went to a different wheel and chain. There was a reason why the upper walls ran red.

There were twin tables that ran the length of each wall that held instruments of torture, some without names. Almost an entire table was dedicated to whips, and the different edges, materials, and additions that could be added to each. Another held swords, daggers, and other sharp weapons of metal. In a small mahogany case, lying on crushed red velvet, were tiny rods with a single, serrated edge, undetectable by muggles and most of the wizarding world.

He had seen those, oh yes, he had seen those. He had one lying in his shoulder right now, its serrated edge creating even more damage if he even dared try and move. He had also the privilege of adding his blood to the collection of those on the upper walls. Only the special prisoners were allowed that right, and almost none survived the trip back to their cell. He had, and now he wished he hadn't.

He couldn't even remember how long it had been since his capture. A week? A month? A year? He just didn't care anymore. At first, he had all the hope in the world, claiming that someone, anyone, would find him. No one did. Then he swore they were just planning and then they would come for him. No one made an appearance. They had left him, condemned him. Finally he realized just what he had meant to them, he was a nobody, a person to laugh at, to pity, but never to mourn. They just didn't care.

His thin, gaunt body showed signs of starvation and dehydration, his hair was matted and probably would never come clean ever again. His eyes, his eyes were like shattered glass, they showed you what you wanted to see, but not as a whole. They were green, but instead of the usual flickering spark of mischief they held nothing but despair and hopelessness. His clothes were stiff with dried blood, what hadn't been shredded that is. A dark red bruise on his side proved evidence on a broken rib, and claws marks ran down the length of his side, as if some great beast had raked his claws down his body. His shoulder felt like it was on fire, the needle wreaking more havoc with each breath, it was torment.

_How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I realize it could have been a trap? Why did I run? _Similar thoughts ran amuck around his mind, for that was the only place the torture couldn't reach. His mind was his, now and forever. _It was just like them, to hand me over. Of course, to them, the minute I was out of the door I never existed. Maybe I don't. Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I- should just end it. End this torment. Yes, enough, they would understand. They would understand I had to get out of here, they would._

I have to accept it, I have to give in. I have to...I have to join him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right then. Sorry about the shortness, but it was meant to be a teaser as well as the prologue to the story, duh. Please review, please!!


	2. It begins

Forbidden

Chapter one: It begins

Disclaimer: see the prologue

****

Please read: there will be some bloody scenes from time to time, but nothing too extreme. Also, this story is reviewer run. You review and you get an update, not too bad a deal if I say so myself. Sorry bout the wait, folks, real life has taken control over me and will continue to do so. Sorry! Thanx to all reviewers! I cannot reply, but rest assured I read and loved every one!

****

Bold James' thoughts _Italics_ people in dream speaking and or thoughts. Underline Vision within dream.

****

"Lumos." A gentle light illuminated the circular room, is red and gold interior sparkling. Instruments of odd design and beautiful tapestries lined the walls, placed sporadically due to the many portraits hung along the walls. The artwork's occupants slept soundly, not even aware their was something important happening.

Am spacious mahogany desk sat at the far end, is shiny exterior bare except for a crumpled piece of yellowed parchment, spread across the workplace nearly end to end. It was old, over twenty years, but the black ink that shone on it with barely even a flicker of light, was as new looking as it had been when four teenage boys had created it.

Closer observation showed it to be a map, one that chronicled who so ever as took a step within Hogwarts walls. Very useful, for it never lied and never had been proved faulty. Sorrow-filled eyes watched as two tiny dots bearing the names Remus Lupin and Sirius Black left the castle and, out of range of their old map. The watcher's eyes closed in sadness, his heart thudding painfully. Extinguishing the light he touched his wand tip to the paper. "Mischief managed."

The paper immediately went blank, rolling itself up. Then it could have been any single piece of spare parchment instead of the one thing troublemakers all over the school searched for. Sweeping it off his desk and into a locked drawer, Albus Dumbledore collapsed back in his chair and stared off into the darkness in front of him.

__

What have I done? They never should have left here. Should I call them back? He let his head fall into his hands, _Would they even listen to an old fool? Is it truly hopeless? Have we finally...lost? _Dumbledore wasn't sure how long he sat there, certainly not long, but then again, it all felt the same anyway.

"Headmaster?" A new light blinked into existence near the door and Dumbledore turned to the new arrival. Black, greasy hair, beady eyes...

"Severus." He greeted, his voice listless.

"So they're gone." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The headmaster blinked, something was wrong. As the potions teacher came further into the room, the light grew brighter until Dumbledore could see exactly what it was.

"SEVERUS!" He yelled, jumping from his seat.

"He told me to tell you," Snape looked down at his chest with a horrific fascination, "that he sends his greetings and those o-of-" With a small cry of pain, the ever resolute man collapsed to the floor, gasping. Dumbledore kneeled by his side, desperate to stop the bleeding that spurted forth from the gaping hole in the teacher's chest.

"Hang on, Severus. Do not speak." He snapped as the younger man tried to finish his sentence only to cough up blood. "Severus!" He cried, panicked. He had no way of closing this with magic!

"Of...H-Harry Potter..." He finished before losing consciousness even as his headmaster called for every teacher in the school.

However, only one thing revolved around Dumbledore's mind as he and the others frantically worked for Snape's life. _He has Harry...he has Harry...HE HAS HARRY!_

(())

_"Lily! Quickly, up the stairs! Go! Get Harry!"_

Harry stirred slightly in his sleep as his father turned toward Voldemort. What was going on? In his visions he always saw his mother die, and sometimes his father...But he couldn't remember if there was a time when he had actually heard what had went on in-between his father and the dark lord.

_"So, Potter, prepared to submit to me yet?"_

**If I said yes, it might buy Lily and Harry some time...** WHAT? Those weren't his thoughts...they were his, his father, James. So this was what he had thought as he stared down death. **If I let him take me, no one else would get hurt. I could save them!**

_"I'm waiting, Potter."_

**Just do it, James. You can, you have the power to end this. Just submit and end this.**

Harry bit back a sob. Those were his exact thoughts earlier, to give in, to let Voldemort take control. To end his miserable existence with a simple yes. Then, a flashback, one that was alien to Harry, made itself known.

" Prongs...Listen to me for once, all right?" There was Sirius, his younger face a mask of worry. "I want you to know, we will always be with you, right? That, whatever you're facing, we'd be there. We swore to never let anything happen to you, Moony and I. Come on, Prongs! We can't let him win, now can we?"

The boy who lived was crying softly by the time James was able to think clearly. **No, we can't, can we, Padfoot? I swore to Lily that I would not let this snake get Harry. Or me. This one last thing I can do. For them.**

_"Choose." _Came the hiss.

**I have. **_"I would never bow to a snake like you, Voldemort!"_

"Such a foolish decision, boy."

Harry Potter woke screaming, his head on fire.

(())

"Are you sure we are going the right way, Moony?" Sirius asked as they crouched down low outside a dilapidated building.

"Yes." Remus replied curtly, "That is where we need to go." His hand automatically snaked out and grabbed a hold of his friend and hauling him back down. "But first, we need to figure out what we are going to do."

"Get Harry!" Sirius was livid.

"Naturally." The werewolf muttered, "But maybe a course of action would be more appropriate then running in and dueling every deatheater in there-"

He was talking to air. Sirius was already gone, moving quickly toward the building. Swearing, Remus followed, wand gripped tightly. Apparently they were going with option B. Destroy everything and anything in their way. They were getting Harry out. Tonight.

(())

"Is he going to live?" McGonagall asked quietly as they stood by the hospital bed in which her fellow teacher lay. "Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "It is simply a matter of time, Minerva. There's no telling what Voldemort did to him." _And to Harry..._

"We have to rescue him."

"Doubtlessly Black and Lupin are already on it." He replied curtly, knowing exactly who it was she was referring to.

"Shouldn't be help them?" She whispered harshly, her eyes wide. "They cannot take on his stronghold alone!"

"Kingsley and Tonks as well as other members are already well on their way into creating a diversion to lure all the deatheaters away. After that, they plan to go help."

"Is this hopeless, Albus? Are we pursuing nothing but a fantasy?" Her voice was strained, lost, like a child. She had no idea what to think. None of them did.

The headmaster stayed silent as he watched the pale face of his spy twist in pain every minute or so. _ I honestly have no idea, Minerva. It is up to Harry, as it had always been._

Kay, the end. Now go and read something worth your time and make sure you report back in a review to tell me if you liked it or not! Get!

****


	3. Cornered

Forbidden

Chapter two: Cornered

Disclaimer: see the prologue

****

Please read: there will be some bloody scenes from time to time, but nothing too extreme. Also, this story is reviewer run. You review and you get an update, not too bad a deal if I say so myself. No more replies to reviews on any of my stories due to this insane computer! But, I love every one I receive, and if I must answer a question, you WILL get a reply.

Sorry for the wait! It was intentional- I swear!

"Hurry it up, Tonks." Snapped a cloaked man standing at a street corner. A woman with sapphire blue hair whined as she tripped again over her long overcoat. " Come on, Mad-Eye! Can't we make this shorter?"

"No." Kingsley Shacklebolt answered for his companion, "The deatheaters have descriptions of every one of us, we have to make you appear taller."

"I don't see how making my jacket a foot longer will make me appear taller, Kingsley. I really don't." She muttered angrily, trying to walk straight and not trip again for the umpteenth time. A thought struck her and she paused mid-step. "Hey! Why aren't you two trying to appear taller?"

"Because it'd be a lost cause." Moody replied, "Now, hush. We have a job to do."

Tonks sighed, "I can't believe we are attacking Lucius Malfoy's house."

Kingsley smiled at her, "Well, its the only thing we could think of that would successfully empty most of the deatheaters from their base. And, anyway, I've been wanting to do this for months."

The three took a moment to prepare themselves and then they attacked Voldemort's right hand man's household. _I really hope this works. Sirius, Remus, you had better get Harry out of there as quickly as possible. I don't think we can hold half of their ranks alone._

"_Sirius_!"

The tall man turned, "What?" In his hand he held a wand, but it was pointed loosely at the floor. It wouldn't be a help in any battle. It was fake, one of the Weasley twins' first inventions. However, it might just save their lives if things went ill. And, he knew things were going to go ill.

"Slow down." Remus hissed, wand at the ready. "This is not a visit to a friend, you know. Its not like we can walk up to Voldemort and ask him for Harry."

"I wonder." Sirius said with a lopsided grin, "What he would do if I did that."

"_Sirius Black_!" The werewolf nearly screeched.

"Kidding, Moony. Sheesh, you need to lighten up."

"And you need to get serious." (hehe unintentional pun)

"Never gonna happen." The dog crouched down in a hallway, "But tell you what, I'll make you a deal. I'll be serious while we're here. All right?"

Remus smiled weakly, recognizing the round-about way his friend would admit he was scared. "All right, Padfoot. I'll attempt to lighten up too."

Sirius chuckled as they slipped around the corner and ran smack dab into someone they never expected to be in their way.

"So, what do we have here?"

"TONKS!" Kingsley cried, catching her limp body with one arm, one eye on her, the other on the approaching enemy. "Tonks! Are you all right!"

One eye cracked open slowly, the other closed shut with blood. "Y-Yeah...Just need to...catch my breath."

A snort sounded from behind and Moody appeared, holding his right arm. "Don't kid yourself Tonks. None of us are all right. We're probably going to die here."

"Where are the others?" Hissed Kingsley, "They should have been here already!"

"Ambushed, probably. They were one step ahead of us. Again. I doubt that Black and Lupin will get out alive either."

Tonks pushed away from the other auror and stumbled, catching herself on a fence gate. "No." She growled, "It's not ending here! We've got this far, we cant give up now. Harry. Harry needs us." She cast a wide gold eye on them. "We have to rush through them."

"Are you insane! We'd never get out alive!"

Moody smiled his secretive half-smile, "We're already dead, Kingsley. This wont change a thing. Lets do it."

"Of course, the psycho agrees. Why didn't I see that coming?" The wizard muttered under his breath. He was ready to say more, but Tonks caught his eye. She was barely standing, relying on her will to keep her on her feet. She was mince meat if they stayed here. "All right. Lets go then."

"End of the line, Black, Lupin." Lucius Malfoy hissed, his mouth turned up in a sneer. "Thought you could sneak around here without us knowing, eh?"

Footsteps were heard and then- "Sir, I am sorry to report this. Aurors attacked your home. Crabbe and Goyle's team have them cornered."

Sirius and Remus stiffened in alarm. This was it, they were dead now, for sure. No preamble, no games. "Oh, is that so?" Malfoy's fingers tightened and he turned away from Macnair, raising the wand and pointing it straight at Remus.

"Say good-bye." He sneered as the light erupted from the tip.

The door to the infirmary burst open and Flitwick burst in, eyes wide. "Albus! Sir! We've lost contact with Sirius and Remus!"

short, yeah, but exciting! or...not.


	4. OHMYGOD

Oh my god, you guys, pleaes forgive me! My account for this died and its taken this long to get it back up! I am soo sooo sorry! -bows- gomenasai minna! I have started working on all the new chapters for my stories and I will try my hardest to get them all up before christmas break. Again, I am so sorry! In any case, feel free to check out my other penname, Ambrlupin. I have a few new stories up over there, in case you get a little tired of the wait here. thank you!

Sagewriting, Ambrlupin.


End file.
